A joke gone good
by BloodMistress211
Summary: Kyoya walks into his room to find a pleasant surprise


**A/N Hey readers this is my first fanfiction but not only that my first lemon so I hope u enjoy it please don't be too harsh with me, but please leave your comments 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran high school host club or its characters (even though I so wish I did) **

Kyoya walked into the room to his surprise to find Haruhi lying on his bed innocently but it was her innocence that really turned him on. Haruhi looks at him wondering if he was mad to find her there. He slowly walks to her but stops a foot away an unsure look in his eyes. He hesitantly reaches out to touch her face. She almost is purring when he strokes her face. He leans down to kiss her still scared of rejection .she pulls him down on top of her so their lying awkwardly among the now messed up sheets. He kissed her again and this time without fear. His hands cup her breast. Suddenly annoyed with the barrier between them, so off came her shirt with his they fluttered to the floor. In the strange new desperation for the feel of skin on skin. His hand slowly strokes her sides. She leaned in to kiss him, her sempi; she never could have imagined the day would come when they could be this close. He was now straddling her. Carefully using his teeth he moved her bra. Her nipples perked with the cold. Haruhi's cheeks flushed a delicate pink she looks away trying to hide but Kyoya takes her face in his hands and kisses her slow and gentle but something sparks with in him and he deepens the kiss. His tong darting against her lips demanding entrance while his hands slowly tease her breast. He pinches and pulls her right nipple while massaging the left one. Haruhi gasps in surprise and Kyoya tong darts in to her mouth exploring each nook and cranny. Her hands exploring his chest feeling the well developed muscles. Memorizing every detail and just simply marveling in the beauty that is Kyoya. While little did Haruhi know Kyoya was doing the exact same thing just simply marveling in the beauty of her. Haruhi pushes them over so she is now straddling him. She leaves a trail of kisses down and back up his chest stopping to flick his nipples with her tong. Her hands sought to tease him further. She slipped her hands lower and lower from his chest to his pants where she cupped and stroked him. Kyoya moaned in pleasure and cried out for more. Not being able to handle it any longer Kyoya flipped them back over and removed her skirt he stared at her in her panties for a moment before he removed her panties in the same manor that he removed her bra. She squirmed under his hands. He stuck one finger into her and gently started to move in and out he slipped in two more fingers and earned a delighted moan from his lover. Her hips pushed into his hand trying to get his fingers deeper inside of her. Haruhi and Kyoya wanted the same thing. Kyoya with Haruhi's help removed his pants and boxers and tossed them to the floor. Kyoya reached over and grabbed a condom from the draw by the bed. he rolled the condom on and he looked over to Haruhi and gave her a kiss starting out like all the rest so gentle he could taste her watermelon lip-gloss and then growing with a passion so fierce that it would put tigers to shame and with such heat that the sun looked cold. They broke the kiss for air. He looked at her strong beautiful face, Haruhi nods knowing what was to come, so Kyoya places himself over her entrance and pushes in fast so she doesn't feel the pain. Haruhi starts to scream but Kyoya muffles her scream with his mouth while trying to distract her from the pain. He doesn't move just letting her get adjusted to the pain. Haruhi nods at him again with tears in her eyes signaling that it was ok to move. Kyoya starts a slow steady rhythm pushing in and out but not pulling out all the way then thrusting back into her all the way. She cries out for more and Kyoya increases the tempo. He moaned. She felt so good and tight around his dick. Haruhi was on the brink of ecstasy. She cried out as she reached her climax. Kyoya was not far behind he soon also reached his climax and came inside of her. He was suddenly very thankful that honey-sempi had given some to him even if they had been a joke.


End file.
